<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider Mom by FuhkinIero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313001">Spider Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhkinIero/pseuds/FuhkinIero'>FuhkinIero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Civil War Team Captain America, Definitely OOC, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov’s Biological Child, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sorry dudes, anti tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhkinIero/pseuds/FuhkinIero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After it’s revealed that Peter is secretly Natasha’s child, they have to try to navigate life after the Avengers fight in the Walmart parking lot after they switched sides to team Cap.<br/>Ft. Natasha yelling at Tony, hair dye, and kicking alien ass</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at 3 AM pls excuse all mistakes and don’t murder me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me five minutes to think about it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It looked like Tony Stark was about to argue, but he locked himself in the bathroom before he could get a word out. He dialed his mom as fast as he could, hands shaking a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Peter? Is everything okay?” She asked quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you aware that Tony Stark is currently in my bedroom attempting to blackmail me into going to Germany with him?” He asked quietly, slightly hysterical. He could hear her growl on the other end and he smiled, glad he had someone so protective over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Peter. Go to Germany with him, don’t tell him about me, we’ll get a free vacation and I can rip Stark apart. Besides, I want your opinion on the Accords. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>He huffed out a quiet laugh. “Sounds good. I guess I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, stay safe,” she replied before hanging up. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, resigned to his fate. </p><p> </p><p>Tony looked noticeably impatient when Peter got back, giving him a glare. “I guess I’m going to Germany,” he breathed out, weirdly happy about seeing his mom yell at Tony fucking Stark. </p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>When he met up with the others on Iron Man’s side, he smirked a little, especially when his mom saw the new suit upgrade. She marched over immediately, giving Tony a terrifying glare when he tried to speak. She pulled Peter into a hug, which made literally everyone present audibly gasp, and then started talking to him in soft Russian.</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">I’m going to lay it out for you. Tell me if I’m making the right decision. The Sokovia Accords make the Avengers UN sanctioned which means that-</span>“ she started, explaining what Tony didn’t bother to before she was cut off by the man himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Nat, he doesn’t speak Russian,” he said, looking at her like she was insane. His eyes widened when Peter proved him wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">The UN would decide when and where the Avengers could go,” he finished her thought. “I’m sorry, but that sounds shady. What happens if another Loki happens and you don’t make it in time to do anything because you had to wait for a fucking vote? Is Stark behind the Accords because of some fucked up guilt thing and are you behind them to get into the public’s favor again? What would happen to other enhanced people like me?</span>” He asked, not trying to hold back. He knew when to soften the blow with her and when to be ruthless, and this was the latter. He watched her bite her lip before nodding firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">They’d probably try to keep you all on a leash too. God, I’m sorry I didn’t even-</span>“ </p><p> </p><p>“Anyone wanna fill me in here?” Tony asked, probably getting annoyed now. </p><p> </p><p>She spun towards him and fucking <em> slapped </em> Iron Man so hard he stumbled a little. She glared at him harshly, probably making the man want to take many more steps back. “He is fourteen years old, and you didn’t even tell him what’s at stake. If you put <em> my son </em> in danger again, asshole, you won’t even see me coming,” she hissed out, smirking dangerously. Peter tried not to smile too much when he heard Tony gulp loudly. “We’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the suit by the way!” Peter shouted as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away, both of them ignoring the shouts behind them. At least it seemed like Tony was getting shit for Peter’s age. “Hey can we go fight on Captain America’s side? I promise I’ll steer clear from anything actually serious,” he said, highkey hoping she’d let him prove himself. </p><p> </p><p>She paused. “Stay out of the way, do not directly engage anyone if you can help it, and don’t freak out over Cap, okay? And no taking your mask off.” She relented and he gave her another hug, this time happy. “Okay, I’m pretty sure they’re in the parking garage. Swing us there Spider-Man,” she said dryly, holding onto him as he started to swing that way. </p><p> </p><p>Dropping in on their sort of secret meeting shocked most of them, everyone wary of their motives. Natasha eyed some dude she had never met before who looked like he was gonna pass out from excitement, then turned to Steve. Peter tried not to fangirl too bad, especially when this was his chance to finally prove himself to everyone. He did wave at Clint who looked delighted. </p><p> </p><p>“Steve, this is my son who happens to be Spider-Man,” she said simply, not letting them wrap their heads around that before continuing. “He’s a minor and Tony blackmailed him into coming here. He also just convinced me to switch sides, so you have two more on your team.”</p><p> </p><p>In his head Peter saw <em> “now we don’t have time to unpack all of that” </em>reflected on all of their faces and it made him smile wider. It was quiet for a minute before Steve finally recovered from his shock. “Normally I’d never let a minor fight my battles for me, but if you’ve got Natasha in your corner, welcome to the team,” he said and Peter was actually freaking out. </p><p> </p><p>“There are more winter soldiers who could tear down everything, and we need to stop them. We also need to keep them from bringing in Bucky because he was framed and he’s the only one who knows where the base is,” Steve explained to them quickly, and Peter knew this was way more in depth than just government shit. After they got their shit together (he snuck in a hug with Uncle Clint when they had a brief moment), they were off. </p><p> </p><p>It was actually kind of sad to see Iron Man, War Machine, Black Panther, and Vision alone against the rest of them. It was embarrassingly easy to take them all down. It also helped that they mostly steered clear of Peter after finding out how old he was, making it a cakewalk for him. He guessed that was a big reason why his mom let him fight in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>They all had to flee after the others were tied up in webs and Vision was alone. It was either going into hiding or being captured by the government, so they all did the smart thing and ran away. </p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>All it took was his mom getting a new haircut and bleaching it into a light blond color and then they were good to enjoy Europe. No one recognized her with different hair and a teenager hanging around her, and it was nice to be in public with her. They had been gone for a week when he finally checked all of his texts, frowning at the half dozen messages and missed calls.</p><p> </p><p><b>Ned:</b> dude where r u </p><p><b>Ned: </b>im so bored and flash is being a dick again</p><p><b>Ned: </b>woe the heck</p><p><b>Ned: </b>did you hear about the Avengers?</p><p><b>Ned: </b>dude youve never missed this much school ever</p><p><b>Ned: </b>seriously text me back im kind of worried</p><p> </p><p><b>Liz:</b> peter you cant keep missing this much practice</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at his mom who was watching him closely because of course she noticed his change in moods. “Hey, are we ever going back to New York or are we starting over?” She kept her face carefully blank but he could hear her heartbeat a little too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back for a while, but maybe someday. Are you okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>He thought about it for a minute, a little surprised that he was pretty okay with it. When he was younger he would complain forever about moving all the time but he got the stakes this time. “Can I still keep in contact with my friends?” he asked, hoping he was at least allowed that.</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head slightly, a small smile gracing her features. “As long as you never tell anyone where we are, then that’s fine… People are going to draw conclusions, though,” she added, looking completely serious again. “You move away and Spider-Man stops showing up, that is something people at a genius school might notice.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed dramatically and leaned back in his seat. That was a really good point… but did his identity really matter that much? “I don’t really think there’s anything we can do about it at this point. Maybe I should dye my hair” he said with a small grin, thankful that she met it with one of her own. “I could get a piercing too,” he added, making her smile wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I shouldn’t be encouraging that, but it would change the nerdy kid image a bit, make you a little less recognizable if you started dressing differently. Plus you’d look adorable with a nose ring,” she mused thoughtfully, and Peter found that he was actually pretty excited about that.</p><p> </p><p>First things first…</p><p> </p><p><b>Peter:</b> so i might have been keeping a tiny secret</p><p><b>Ned: </b>D U D E ive missed you man</p><p><b>Ned:</b> wait what secret??</p><p><b>Peter: </b>its gonna get out eventually but,,,, im spider-man </p><p><b>Ned: </b>WHAT</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked up at his mom again and frowned. “Is it cool if I tell Ned you’re my mom or should I just stop at the Spider-Man thing?” She chuckled and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Call and tell him that on speaker, nothing over text about it, and I get to threaten him. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes but agreed, calling him immediately and making a show of dramatically pressing the speaker button.</p><p><b>“</b>Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Ned rambled immediately, making even his mom grin.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and cut off his friend before he could say that phrase another fifty times. “So you’re on speaker right now, because I’ve got more shit to tell you,” he said casually, drumming his fingers on his jeans. Ned was quiet for a second before making a weird sound that he translated as <em> who tf is with you. </em> “I am currently on the run with The Black Widow because we were involved with the Avengers fight in the Walmart parking lot… and she may or may not be my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet again for a beat before Ned started babbling again. “Oh my god I cannot believe this that is so cool tellhershesmyfavoritesuperhero,” he said excitedly. “I might pass out, oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dude, she can hear you,” Peter said with an amused grin that widened when he heard coughing on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Ned,” his mom said smoothly in her Widow™ voice. “I’m here to tell you that if you will not like what happens to you if you breathe a word about this to anyone. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Ned answered in the smallest of voices before they heard a crash. Peter laughed and hung up. </p><p> </p><p>“And that would be him passing out. Now let’s go dye my hair purple!”</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>By then he had already gotten used to the Avengers, but going to Wakanda to fight Aliens was a whole other thing. He was practically vibrating with energy, trying to stop grinning so much as they descended the quinjet. His mom smiled fondly at him before schooling her face into something more serious, something he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of. The door opened and the black panther was standing right there along with the dora milaje, and he could barely focus on what was being said his brain was fangirling so bad. Finally T’Challa greeted him and his mom, looking at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you?” he asked, not unkindly. Thankfully, his mom answered for him before he could embarrass himself.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my son, Peter. He’s also Spider-Man,” she said almost proudly which made him feel all warm inside. T’Challa smiled and shook his hand (<em> oh my god </em>). Peter didn’t mind fighting in his new suit, one similar to the one his mom was wearing only with added glasses that helped with the whole sensitive eyesight thing, but it meant everyone could see his embarrassing facial expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to officially meet you, Peter. Welcome to Wakanda.”</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>Peter webbed up the doorway as well as he could, guarding Shuri as she rushed to separate Vision from the infinity stone. He’d been helping her as much as he could, but when Wanda left and a creepy alien guy started trying to ambush them, he stood as a guard instead of a lab assistant. “Shuri, the webs aren’t going to hold them for long, so I’ll try to distract him to give you more time. Get Wanda back up here as soon as possible to destroy that thing, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get killed or your mom will kill me!” she answered before alerting Wanda of the situation. Thankfully, she was minutes away from finishing, he just had to take care of the motherfucker currently tearing his way through the webs. He and the one Dora Milaje left braced themselves for combat, and didn’t let the dude in one foot before they were attacking him. It didn’t look like he was expecting a fight with a teenager with super strength, so at least they had surprise on their side.</p><p> </p><p>He kicked the alien dude so hard he stumbled into the hallway and luckily managed to web his weapon to the wall so they were on more even terms. Peter pulled out every move he knew, fighting harder than he ever had before. He ducked under the dude's arm when he swung too wide, stepping on his stomach to wrap his legs around his neck in a signature Black Widow Move™ and took him down faster than he could blink. Before he had the chance to get up, he jumped on his throat with all the strength he could muster while pulling at his head at the same time. By some twisted sort of luck, the move actually worked and he <em> pulled his head from his body. </em>Blue blood spilled down the hallway and he gagged, backstepping into the room to make disgusted eye contact with Shuri. </p><p> </p><p>She actually looked impressed after a second of shock. He webbed up the doorway again before collapsing on a chair. He was more exhausted than he had ever been after a fight. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to fight anyone for at least another fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Shuri exclaimed excitedly after a moment, turning on her comm. “Wanda get up here now, the stone is separated from Vision! Also Natasha I thought I’d let you know your kid just decapitated the alien dude with his bare hands.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed tiredly at the <em> “What!? </em>” that about five different people exclaimed at once. Wanda flew through the window seconds later and scrunched her nose up at the corpse before focusing all of her magic on destroying the stone. The other guards were starting to wake up so he figured it was time for him to get back out there. He drank some water, refilled his webshooters, made sure he had a couple knives strapped to himself, and took some breaths. “Seeya round,” he said to Shuri before jumping out the window, swinging down to the battlefield that was still intense.</p><p> </p><p>He landed next to his mom who looked at him proudly while checking him for injuries. “I’m fine! It was so cool though-“ he got cut off by a fucking rainbow crashing into the ground. Wait… he knew what that meant…</p><p> </p><p>An axe flew through the battlefield, destroying creatures all over the place, and flew back to Thor’s (<em> Thor!!!) </em>hand. Peter gasped and grabbed onto his mom's arm just in case he was gonna pass out. And then he fucking FLEW into the air with LIGHTNING, and killed at least fifty of the things at once. He didn’t realize he was so out of it until his mom shook him a bunch and he snapped back to reality. She smirked at him knowingly but left his crush alone for now. </p><p> </p><p>His Spidey sense tingled and he flipped up and kicked a creature in the face, getting right back to fighting.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>Thanos lost after Thor split his head open with his axe, and they all agreed to have Wanda destroy the rest of the stones. No one should have that kind of power ever again. </p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>The accords were no longer in effect after everyone found out about Thanos and Wakanda, so Peter and his mom could finally return to New York. </p><p> </p><p>Showing up at school after being gone for a year and a half shocked the whole school, who had of course found out he was Spider-Man. Most of them had guessed after Peter and Spidey disappeared at the same time, but everyone found out for sure when someone leaked footage of a fight where he was fighting back to back with the black widow without a mask on. Another shock was probably his new appearance; the colored hair and eyebrow piercing grew on him along with a new favorite leather jacket. </p><p> </p><p>When he walked through the front door with the Black Widow, the hallway went silent until Ned saw him and ran up to him excitedly. He pulled Peter into a huge hug and started talking a mile a minute, making everyone around start talking about him Loudly. His mom thankfully noticed was getting overwhelming on his senses so she yelled a loud “Everyone Quiet!” and they were both pleased to see everyone listened for once. “He’s got super hearing; you yelling at him fucks up his senses so Back. Off.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned at the star struck look on Ned’s face and let his mom drag him to the front office. “We need to get Peter’s schedule and would like his teachers to be notified not to make a big deal about him being back,” she said as soon as the secretary laid eyes on them. </p><p> </p><p>She looked back and forth between the two with wide eyes. “You’re, and h-he’s uh,” she said intelligently and shuddered when they both raised one eyebrow and looked unimpressed, though they were both trying not to laugh at the reaction. “Uh, right. Peter Parker-“ she said and started looking through her files. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually it’s Peter Romanoff,” Natasha said with a smirk. That was another thing that had changed. Someone told the government that Peter was her son so they decided to just be out with it. At least it would mean they could spend more time together. The secretary sputtered again before finally finding the file and basically throwing it at them with shaking hands. </p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>“Peter… Romanoff?” Mrs. Davis squeaked when she got to his name on the roll. Everyone stared at him again, and just when most of them had stopped too. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” he said flatly and grinned when his teacher nodded too many times before continuing to call people’s names. </p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>“So I managed to rip his head off and give Shuri enough time to get the mind stone out of vision,” he said to Ned at lunch, telling him all about the fight against thanos. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s such a lie!” He heard from nearby, and they both jumped when they realized Flash was eavesdropping. Attention was on them even more, the whole cafeteria going silent. Some people even started filming. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Peter asked, genuinely curious as to how he would Still be calling him a liar. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Flash either didn’t notice everyone listening or didn’t think about the fact that this would make Peter look even cooler. “As if you helped destroy the infinity stone and saved the princess of Wakanda by ripping off an aliens head! Spider-Man doesn’t kill people!”</p><p> </p><p>“The fate of the universe was at stake, and the aliens were fighting to kill; I had to stop them from getting that stone no matter what. I did what I had to do to buy her time. That took priority over my moral compass as Spider-Man, and if I hadn’t killed him then Thanos might have gotten the mind stone and wiped out half the universe,” he said like it was obvious. “Regardless of what you might think, I don’t want fame or popularity, or your approval. Whether or not you believe me doesn’t matter to me, and I’d appreciate it if you would let me go back to my private conversation you were eavesdropping in on.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a moment as a red faced Flash stood there in embarrassment and anger before the cafeteria erupted in fucking <em> applause. </em>At least it got Flash to back off, and he turned back to Ned who had a big grin on his face. “Peter that was so cool! Are you glad you don’t have to pretend to be a wimp anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but people never leave me alone and keep asking for my autograph and stuff,” he said with a sigh. “I need like, a bodyguard or something to scare people off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that for you,” he heard Michelle offer from the other end of their table. He looked at her in confusion. She didn’t seem like the type to hang out with him just because he’s Spidey. She moved closer so they could talk without everyone overhearing. “In return maybe you could ask the Black Widow if I could interview her for my blog?”</p><p> </p><p>There it is. Surprisingly, that didn’t annoy him as much as when literally everyone else asked if he could introduce them. “Depends on if you hate her or not,” he answered with a shrug. “Not that she would be too bothered by that, but weirdly enough, I don’t like people talking shit about my mom.” They shared a grin then both looked a little weirded out about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I happen to think that her changing sides and working to do good is admirable, and I support what she did to expose Hydra in SHIELD and her fighting against the accords,” Michelle responded easily. “And she’s a badass,” she added, making him laugh. “But it won’t be a fluff piece either.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t want it to be. I’ll see what I can do,” he agreed, happy to help her out. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me about the whole Accords situation? I’ve never heard about it honestly from a first person account.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter tilted his head a little, considering. “Off the record?” She nodded, and Ned looked excited so he figured why not. “Tony Stark showed up in my bedroom and tried to blackmail me into going to Germany to fight for him. He didn’t tell me about the Accords or any of the important crap. He just told me that Steve went crazy or something, and that was it. I called my mom, we agreed that I’d go to Germany but I wouldn’t fight. We got there, she told me what the Accords were about, I convinced her that they were shady and fucked up, she slapped and threatened Tony which was awesome, and we switched sides.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” she interrupted, looking thoughtful. “You convinced her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sometimes she…” <em> has a hard time telling what’s right and wrong “ </em>never mind. Anyway, she saw my point of view and admitted that I was right, and then she agreed to let me fight on Cap’s side. The others knew I was fourteen and the Black Widow's son by then, so they steered clear of me for the most part. It was actually pretty easy to take them down after that.” She blinked at him for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me that you are directly responsible for the Avengers being free?”</p><p> </p><p>He shared a confused glance with Ned. “I guess you could see it that way,” she looked intense and kind of proud. “I didn’t read the Accords before getting into the fight, besides it was mostly about  there being 5 evil super soldiers out in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him with that look again before smiling. “That’s pretty badass, Spidey. And I would love to see Stark's face when the Black Widow slapped him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That suit has a camera in it and records everything I see. I could show you,” he offered, getting enthusiastic responses from both of them. “I’m gonna call my mom and ask about your interview so I don’t forget later.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned squeaked in response and MJ leaned forward with a smile. His mom picked up on the third ring. “<span class="u">I’ve only got five minutes so make it quick, little spider. Are you okay?</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">Everything’s alright. I was just wondering if you would be cool with this girl MJ interviewing for her blog? I think you would like her a lot.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>His friends looked taken aback when he started speaking Russian, and he tried not to look too amused. His mom made a considering sound. “<span class="u">Alright, give me her full name, I’ll do a background check, and then bring her over.</span>” He sighed, blushing a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to MJ apologetically. “She wants to know your full name so she can run a background check on you,” he asked nervously, watching the way she seemed kind of nervous herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Michelle Bailey Jones,” he recited. “<span class="u">So that’s a yes?</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">Yes, you can have your friends over for dinner tonight, if everything’s clear on her background. I’ll see you in a few hours, маленький паук.</span>”</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">прощай мама.</span>” He hung up the phone and gave MJ another awkward look. “Sorry about her, she can be a little paranoid. The two of you are invited to dinner tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, doesn’t she have to do a background check on me?” Ned asked after a few minutes of freaking out. MJ also seemed pretty shaken. </p><p> </p><p>“She did one on you years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>The fangirling from his best friend was endearing rather than irritating like the rest of the school, and Peter felt a wave of gratitude for the people in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the things that would have terrified him years ago were no big deal. His identity being known to the world, people knowing his real family and past, and the pressures of being a superhero among the larger than life Avengers were now the new normal, and it was surprisingly relieving. The heroes of New York accepted him with open arms, and after the initial shock, his friends didn’t treat him any different. Peter was finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>